Various novel glucocorticoids are disclosed, inter alia also the active compound ciclesonide, in DE-A 41 29 535. The combination of selected glucocorticoids with specific β2-sympathomimetics is described in various patent applications (e.g. EP 0 416 950, EP 0 416 951, WO93/11773 or DE-A 19541689). WO01/89492 relates to a stable powder formulation comprising formoterol, a glucocorticosteroid and a carrier or diluent for use in the treatment of respiratory diseases.